


Деревянная ложка

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sexual Confusion, Spanking, Submission, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: На кухне у них хранилась деревянная ложка. И ее никогда не использовали для готовки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 31





	Деревянная ложка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wooden Spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963629) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> Спэшали фор ❤️ Крия ❤️ от Тайного Санты на вкусный грядущий 2021

Стив замешивал тесто для пирога, когда услышал скрип входной двери. По свету, проникавшему сквозь пожелтевшее кухонное окно, можно было догадаться, который сейчас час, а значит, это Баки вернулся с верфи, вероятно, измученный и наверняка голодный, и это...

 _Это_ было одним из хороших дней Стива. Приготовить настоящий ужин — даже если наскреб он его из остатков вареной курицы, консервированного горошка, но в основном репы — было меньшим, что он мог сделать.

Стоя спиной к двери, он мельком поприветствовал Баки через плечо и продолжил раскатывать тесто в толстую лепешку по припорошенному мукой столу. Немедленного ответа он не получил, и только хотел глянуть, в чем дело, как Баки тихо спросил: 

— Смотрю, тебе полегчало?

Стив и правда чувствовал себя лучше. Солнечная сухая погода помогала, Стиву было просто _хорошо_. Дышалось легче, синяки с последней крупной драки зажили, и... просто хорошо. Он оглянулся, улыбнулся Баки и выдохнул «ага». Еще пара минут со скалкой, и можно было отправлять свое творение в духовку.

Тут он услышал, как что-то брякнуло о края глиняной банки, а следом — сердитый голос Баки:

— Спускай штаны, Стив. И локти на стол.

Стив едва вскинулся и замер. Он знал, что Баки вытащил из банки с лопаткой и пестиком. Тяжелая, гладкая деревянная ложка появилась у них внезапно год назад — сразу после того, как Стив и Баки вместе сняли эту квартиру. Стив тогда спросил Баки, но тот только пожал плечами. Однако когда ее вскоре достали в первый раз, Стив получил свой ответ.

С тех пор ложку использовали регулярно, но никогда — для готовки. Иногда ее пускали в ход после того, как Стив невовремя раскрывал свой дерзкий рот, а иногда, зачастую...

— Бак… — Он смотрел на свои пальцы, увязшие в тесте.

Голос позади него был низкий, глухой и твердый, и от этого у Стива побежали мурашки. 

— Мне повторить?

Он выдохнул и опустил плечи. Повторять нужды не было. И Стив знал, что это значило. Баки все еще злился из-за того, что случилось неделю назад, когда Стив влез в потасовку с теми придурками в подворотне позади «Woolworth’s». Однако Стив был слишком уставшим и потрепанным, чтобы...

Чтобы понести наказание.

Его дыхание участилось. Он вытащил пальцы из теста, оставив в нем десять идеальных отпечатков.

Отряхивая руки, он даже не обернулся. Не был уверен, что хочет увидеть Баки такого — все еще раскрасневшегося и потного от работы, в растрепавшейся одежде, с глубокими складками меж нахмуренных бровей, одной рукой державшего коричневую ложку за черенок, а ладонью второй натиравшего гладкую выпуклую спинку ложки. Наблюдая за Стивом и...

Ожидая.

Стив заставил его ждать и тем сделал лишь хуже.

Он стянул подтяжки и быстро расправился со штанами и нижним бельем. На мгновение задумался, что же делать с мукой и так и оставшимся нетронутым колобком теста, но лишь закатал рукава, прежде чем сделать в точности то, что ему сказал Баки.

Попытки избежать наказания добром не заканчивались.

Он с глухим стуком оперся локтями о стол и почувствовал, как штаны дразняще соскользнули по бедрам и собрались гармошкой под коленями. Поза казалась унизительной: стол был достаточно низким, чтобы Стив согнулся под идеальным углом, растянувшись торсом над рабочей поверхностью (насколько хватало его роста), а края его рубашки...

— Задери ее, — было приказано ему. Баки явно подошел ближе. Обнаженной кожей бедер Стив почувствовал движение воздуха позади себя. Баки без колебаний шлепал его по рукам за затянувшееся промедление, поэтому он торопливо завел руку за спину и подтянул рубашку на поясницу, полностью оголяясь и покорно подставляясь под наказание.

«Твоя задница просто создана для порки», — сказал Баки в первый раз, все еще нависая над Стивом. Тогда его перегнули через подлокотник дивана, и пальцами он насмерть впился в диванные подушки. Тогда в голосе Баки прозвучало что-то непривычное, и Стив переживал гамму чувств из смущения, боли и... других вещей, которых он еще не осознавал. Не тогда.

Он мог попросить Баки остановиться. Но никогда не просил.

Баки за спиной одобрительно хмыкнул. Боже. Стив дышал так быстро, что почти задыхался — почти. Убедившись, что рубашка не соскользнет обратно, он снова облокотился на обе руки, стиснул плечами бока, оперся ладонями о стол, вокруг дурацкого колобка, и сжал кулаки.

Теперь была очередь Баки...

— Знаешь, почему я так поступаю, Стиви?

...говорить. И Стив знал, но Баки все равно собирался сказать ему.

— Я делаю это, потому что ты не слушаешься, ясно? 

Стив помялся, перемещая вес с ноги на ногу и поводя бедрами — и внимательно слушая Баки. Он знал, что Баки тоже принимает нужную позу: левым боком повернувшись к Стиву, а ведущей правой рукой удобнее перехватывая ложку. Ее чаша была размером с ладонь взрослого мужчины, а била еще больнее.

— Как считаешь, сколько ты заработал на этот раз?

Стив не сдержал гортанного стона и пригнул голову. Он ненавидел этот момент. Позволив себе мимолетную заминку, он с надеждой произнес: 

— Десять, — и тут же получил свой первый шлепок. Широкий самодельный пэддл рассек воздух и с болезненной точностью опустился точно в центр задницы, заставив Стива подпрыгнуть и выбив из него весь дух.

— Вторая попытка, — голос Баки казался безучастным. Это не первое их родео, и Стиву стоило думать наперед.

— Двадцать… — выпалил Стив, не давая Баки шанса поправить его первым. – Двадцать пять. — Боже, только один, а задница уже болела.

Баки снова хмыкнул, только теперь на одобрение это было не похоже... 

— Я бы с удовольствием с тобой согласился, Стиви, но... — Ещё один взмах, и второй удар приземлился болезненным отзвуком первого, и вскрик застрял у Стива в горле, вырываясь на свободу лишь слабым стоном. — Ты отказываешься слушать, когда я повторяю тебе из раза в раз, из раза в раз, чтобы ты не ввязывался в драки без меня, когда я не могу прикрыть тебя, позаботиться о тебе. Так что, думаю, пришло время заставить тебя слушать, понимаешь? Может быть, пары лишних ударов будет достаточно. Как думаешь?

Стив осмотрительно промолчал в ответ.

Баки так и не назвал ему числа, даже не сказал Стиву считать — чем встревожил Стива еще больше. Он просто прижал левую ладонь к пояснице Стива, поверх скомканного подола рубашки, и чуть отступил в сторону.

Обеспечивая себе лучший доступ... _Боже_.

Стив опустил голову, сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, и изо всех сил постарался не издать ни звука, когда по ягодицам, чуть ниже горевших следов от первых двух ударов, пришелся третий.

Баки не просил его считать вслух, нет, но Стив все равно считал про себя — пытался, во всяком случае, когда пауза между шлепками была достаточно длинной, чтобы они не сливались в один, когда собственная задница Стива не была очагом острой, жгучей боли, за которой накатывала пульсирующая жара, когда он не тратил все силы, чтобы удержаться на месте, чтобы Баки не пришлось пригибать его ниже.

Было хуже, когда Баки все же вынужден был придавливать его к столу. Хуже, и, да поможет ему бог, _лучше_.

Гораздо лучше.

Было что-то в том, чтобы стоять вот так: низко склонившись над столом на их кухне — там, где они каждый день едят вместе; развернув предплечья и отчаянно хватаясь руками хоть за что-то, в то время как с его губ при каждом ударе срывались тихие болезненные вздохи; пальцы ног впивались в пол, когда он старался удержаться на месте — просто, черт возьми, удержаться, пока Баки за его спиной полыхал от злости.

Баки злился, и ему просто необходимо было спустить пар на заднице Стива, будто Стив принадлежал ему, и так Баки мог его приструнить...

Баки никогда — никогда! — не причинил бы Стиву боль, если его уже потрепало. Если он был слаб. Он откладывал наказание, присматривал за Стивом и принимал все меры, чтобы Стив мог выдержать порку — будто его ссадины только зажили. Будто Стив подрался только что, и Баки приволок его домой за шкирку и перегнул через колено. Стиву нужно было зеркало — он отчаянно захотел увидеть позади себя Баки в его рабочей рубашке и изношенных брюках, со встрепанными, бездумно зачесанными от лица прядями, испариной над губой — выступившей оттого, что...

Он воспитывал Стива.

Заботился о Стиве.

Для этого потребовалось около тридцати шлепков ложкой, в голове Стива стояло марево в образе Баки за его спиной, мрачного и решительного, заносившего ложку, будто ее неодолимая мощь могла выбить из Стива упрямство. Будто сильной рукой и изогнутым деревом, не раз опустившимся на нежную плоть Стива, можно было заставить его подчиниться заботе Баки.

Баки не знал, как близок Стив к тому, чтобы подчиниться.

Где-то в районе тридцатого удара Стив чувствовал, что между ног он тверд как сталь, и катящихся по его щекам слез было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить возбуждение.

— Баки! — закричал он. — Пожалуйста! — Он зажмурился, и с его ресниц сорвались слезы, прямо на припорошенную мукой поверхность. Баки не подозревал даже, о чем просил Стив — скорее всего, решил, что Стив умоляет его остановиться, когда Стив на самом деле просто просил его...

Молил, чтобы он...

Боже, как сильно он хотел _подчиниться_.

Он бы ни за что. Никогда. Но, боже, как же _сильно_ он того хотел.

— Еще несколько раз, малыш, — услышал Стив в ответ. Голос стал тихим, нежным — знак того, что у Баки отлегло, и он начал отходить, превращаясь обратно в лучшего друга Стива, того, кто всегда заботился и всегда будет заботиться о нем. — Еще пару раз. — И он, несмотря на мольбы Стива, приблизился к сорока. Хотел убедиться — перед тем, как снова со стуком отбросить ложку на столешницу, — что сегодня вечером Стив будет ужинать стоя, с покрасневшими еще глазами, забитым от рыданий носом.

Стив знал, что не стоило вставать без разрешения. Он помнил, что Баки нравилось осматривать его, чтобы убедиться, что он отлично потрудился. Своими глазами увидеть, что он наказал Стива самым тщательным образом.

Однако сегодня, огладив Стива по воспаленной заднице, Баки подтолкнул его вверх и притянул назад, прижав спиной к своей груди, вытянувшись вдоль всего тела. И господи, подол его рубашки ничего не скрывал. Посмотри Баки вниз через плечо Стива, он бы увидел...

— Будешь слушаться меня в следующий раз, салага? — Сжав Стива за плечи, он слегка встряхнул его для пущего эффекта. — Дождешься меня, чтобы я мог тебе помочь? — Его голос скользнул прямо в ухо Стива, сердитый и заботливый одновременно. — _Пожалуйста_ , Стиви.

И Стив хотел пообещать, но не мог. Баки знал, что так не работает. В жизни все работало иначе — и у Стива уж точно все работало иначе. Он знал. Так что Стиву оставалось только между затихающими всхлипами ломаным голосом пообещать: 

— Я постараюсь.

Он откинул голову Баки на плечо, удобное и крепкое, и посмотрел в потолок. Повторил свое обещание, пока Баки поддерживал его, а затем снова — и Баки надежно и верно держал его. Его даже не волновало — внезапно! — совсем не волновало, заметит ли Баки, увидит, что возбужденный член Стива торчит прямо из-под края рубашки.

Он почувствовал, как Баки сдвинулся с места, услышал его легкий смешок — а затем ошарашенно вскинулся, когда Баки просунул руку между ног Стива, обхватил член, скользнул ладонью от основания к налитой, вздрагивающей головке и прижал ствол к его животу. Стив попытался отстраниться, но его крепко держали, и Баки легко погладил его, вверх-вниз, ладонь была теплой, тяжелой и совершенно идеальной — и Стив наконец выдохнул.

Баки только произнес: 

— Теперь я начинаю понимать, почему мои методы не особо-то работают, Стив. 

И Стив засмеялся, тихо и смущенно, спиной чувствуя, как Баки лишь покачал головой.

Потом он отошел и отвесил измученной заднице Стива смачный шлепок — отчего Стив аж привстал на носочки, заскулив, — а после попросил: 

— Закончишь с ужином, ладно? — И тут же ласково добавил: — Пожалуйста. 

Стив обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Баки стягивает рубашку через голову и начинает скидывать грязную рабочую одежду, направляясь в спальню. 

— Придется придумать другие способы заставить тебя слушаться. — В его голосе звенела улыбка и... нечто _другое_. На мгновение, в профиль, Стив разглядел очертания твердого члена Баки, оттягивавшего шов ширинки.

_О!_

— Хорошо, Бак, — наконец ответил Стив, когда снова смог говорить. — Ужин будет через час, — добавил он, потому что больше ничего не мог придумать.

Уже после того, как он отряхнул с предплечий муку и привел одежду в порядок, Стив снова занялся самым неоднозначным пирогом, что он когда-либо готовил. И постарался не обдумывать — не предвкушать, боже, конечно, не предвкушать — что же Баки сделает с ним в следующий раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Деревянная ложка (англ. wooden spoon) — шутливый приз, вручающийся участнику, занявшему последнее место в соревновании или даже проигравшему финал.


End file.
